Letters to someone?
by Eviljellybean88
Summary: draco sends a letter out at the beginning of summer and waits for someone to answer it. someone does, but who?
1. Default Chapter

Dear who-ever it may concern:

I don't know who is going to be reading this, but I'm alone at my stupid manor and I'm completely bored and need someone to talk to. So, whoever gets this write back. I go to hogwarts and I am a seventh year slytherin and a prefect, I also hope I am head boy this year.

From,

Bored to death

Dear bored to death:

Obviously I got your owl. I'm only writing back because I'm as bored as you are. I also am alone in my house with nothing to do. My parents left for the summer, they wanted me to come with them, but I told them I'd rather have a peaceful summer at home. Now I wish I had gone with them. It's only the third week of summer and I've already done everything I can thing of. I don't like slytherins at all, but I'm willing to give you a chance. I am also a seventh year, but I am a gryffindor. I am also a prefect and I hope to be head girl this year.

From,

Just as bored.

Dear Just as bored:

Well, I guess we have some things in common. Although I hate gryffindors and it is not my style I will also give you the benefit of the doubt. It is plausible that you aren't one of those goody goodie's out to stop evil and save the world. As for my head boy and your head girl thing we might very well be the next heads who knows. As we don't know whom each other are yet I think we should keep it that way so we can just write freely without having to think about who we're writing to.

From,

The masked letter writer mwah ha, ha

Dear The masked letter writer mwah ha, ha:

Interesting closure, the masked letter writer; are you really masked? I also agree that we should keep our identity secret. I don't know if I'm one of those goody-goody gryffindors who are obsessed with doing good and saving the world. You really shouldn't stereotype like that; you don't know if they're all like that or only some of them are. In this case about 99.9 of gryffindors aren't into doing good and saving the world. Only .1 are totally into that stuff. I am going to go out on a limb here and contradict what I said about not stereotyping, but I think that all slytherins are rude, arrogant, conceited, cold hearted people that don't give a crap about anyone else and only care about themselves. There, now we both have our little stereotypes and since I already disproved your stereotype now you have to disprove mine.

From,

Third wheel

Dear Third wheel:

Why do you feel like a third wheel? Yes, I know interesting closure and yes, I guess I am masked in a way. It is not the kind of mask one normally sees. It is not out in the open and it's one that no one can really see. It's the kind of mask that you put on when you don't want anyone to see the real you, when all you want the public to see is a façade. It's the kind of mask that with practice you can take on and off at will. The kind of mask you can hide behind and only take down when you're sure you can really be yourself, you know what yourself is like anymore. Anyway enough of my sociological mumble jumble. I guess that now you have such a strong opinion on slytherins I might have a bit of trouble convincing you that us slytherins aren't all that bad. I guess your right about that 99.9 thing, that's the way it is here too. About 99 or 99.9 of all slytherins are exactly what you described them as, but that other1 or .1 is actually not like that all. Oh sure all slytherins seem that way in public, but if you really get to know the that other percent they are actually pretty nice. I know I shouldn't stereotype, but it's just so easy you can do it without realizing you did it. Let me guess that .1 your talking about is potty, weasel and all of the other world heroes.

From,

The Masked Letter Writer

Dear Masked Letter Writer:

I'm sorry you feel like you always have a mask on. I understand though being in slytherin house you would have to always have you mask up. It's good that you can take it down and become who you truly are inside. I feel like a third wheel because I feel like I'm always tagging along and ruining their fun. I feel like they are better friends with each other

Then there are with me. Nice one about Harry, Ron and as you put it all the "other world heroes". You were right they are the other .1 who are obsessed with saving the world. The other 99.9 of us just sit back and let them do their thing. It wasn't mumble jumble you probably needed to get that out. Despite all your efforts to show me that all slytherins aren't bad I still think that they are all evil. I mean it is said that there isn't a person who didn't go bad who was put in there. I don't know maybe that's just like you said the majority of them are rotten to the core. I guess I can believe you when you say that the descent ones have to act rotten in order to keep up their image. I can just never really get to know them that well because of the rivalry between our two houses, but if you make an effort to lower your mask and be a bit nicer I will try to see the good side.

From,

Me

Dear Me:

Ha, ha, that was funny to write, it sounds like I'm writing to myself. It's ok you don't need to feel sorry for me, I don't really do well with pity and consolation, it's just not what I have grown up around. Now I am going to sort of contradict and try to make you feel better about being a third wheel. I don't know exactly how to go about this because I'm not really the comforting type, but here it goes. If your friends are both girls and they seem closer to each other than you, might want to find something your both interested in or find out what it is that make them better friends then kinda play into that. If ones a girl an the others a guy then maybe have a girls night out and do whatever you girls do at those kinda things. If they're both guys than try and take an interest in whatever they are into. Like if they both love quidditch (which nearly all guys do) than when they practice ask if you could get a flying lesson or maybe just hover above the ground. Guys like it when you take an interest in what they're doing. I will try to be a bit less evil, but it's really hard some people are so stupid you wonder how they could be that stupid and I just have to tease them or make a remark. You might not notice a certain change in me when we get back to school cause you don't know who I am, but if you look really closely then you will see a change in at least one slytherin.

From,

The Masked Letter Writer

Dear masked letter writer:

I know that sound funny to write, but it was all I could think of. Well, even if you don't bond well with pity and consolation I'm still going to give it to you cause I think you need to experience it since you obviously don't have any in your life. Thanks for the advise, I know it was probably a really hard thing for you to do, but it was good advise and I think I'll take it, I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner, sometimes I some stupid. Although I hate heights and flying I'm going to try and make an effort to do what you said. Your right that mostly all guys love quidditch, it's all they do and talk about if they're not talking about girls. I think that maybe I should read some of the books they're always talking about, it might give some idea what they're talking about. Good, I'm glad to hear that you will be making an effort to be a little bit less evil. Now if only all slytherins would do that then we would probably get along better. I'll try and look a bit harder and try to see a difference.

From,

Me

Dear Me:

That still sounds funny. Ok, ok, fine since your being so stubborn I'll take your pity and consolation. I'm glad to hear you will take my advice it might make a difference. Getting a book out of the library would be a good idea; I don't know why I didn't add that. It is almost the end of the holidays and I can't believe it, it has gone by way faster than I expected it to. This letter has really sped it up. I think that we should continue this when we get back to school if we don't have too much homework to do. At school it might be easier to figure out who each other are, so we're going to have to keep a low profile.

From,

The Masked Letter Writer

Dear Masked Letter Writer:

Yeah, I think we should continue this when we get back to school, but we will have to keep a low profile. It is really weird how fast the summer has gone with this writing. At the beginning I thought that it would never end. It's amazing that tomorrow we have to be at kings cross. I think that when we continue this at school we shouldn't use our owls, we should use the school owls, cause one of us might recognize the others owl, then this would be all over.

From,

Me


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Me,

Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. I'm trying not to make really short, but I kind of have to because I'm doing some last minute packing before I have to leave. I'll be waiting for your response when we get to school. I gotta go now, my mom's calling me.

From, Headed Home

Hermione said goodbye to her parents and went through the barrier that led to Platform

9 ¾. Emerging onto the other side she almost couldn't see anything because of all the steam. Luckily Ron's hair stood out enough so that she could pick him out of the crowd. "Hey guys, how was your summer?" Hermione said when she reached both of them. Everyone made a Hermione sandwich as they said things like "oh okay, pretty good and alright." The group of them Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny went onto the train and found seats near the back of the train.

Draco, however, was already not having a very good time due to the fact that his father had yelled at him and then left while he watched other people's parents gave them hugs. He wasn't a son his father would tell him, he was better than that, he was an heir. But Draco thought, if I'm better than why don't I get treated better. He was supposed to come here with his mom, she would have hugged him. Draco slouched down farther in his seat and sighed, these train trips were always boring, but at least he'd finally be home when he got the Hogwarts and he'd have a letter waiting for him. That cheered him up slightly.

As predicted that night after the students make their way up to bed, Draco found a letter on his bed.

Dear Headed Home,

Well, as I'm reading this on the train, it's funny to think that you are on here too somewhere. I'm in a compartment all by myself cause my friends kept bugging me to read your letters and were trying to guess who you could be so I just left so I could write in private. I think of Hogwarts as more of a home too. Not that my actual home isn't nice, it's just I'm not there very much here feels more like home than home does. I know, it's weird. I don't know about you, but I think it will be nice to get back into classes tomorrow.

From,

At Home Too

Dear At Home Too,

Yeah, I know it is weird more so because I was sitting by myself on the train too. Not because I don't have any friends, I do, it's just that I like the quiet time before all the noise of school. I definitely know that friends can be a bother sometimes. I too think that getting back into classes will be nice, then I actually get there and get the homework and then I'm not too enthused anymore. I have to get to some sleep now, but where ever are tomorrow I'll "see" you then. Good Night.

From, Sleepy Time


End file.
